List of Personality Quiz Questions
This page shows a List of Personality Quiz Questions from on Poptropica Friends. Contest 'Question' Have you ever won a contest? 'Answers' ' Yes (contest).jpg No (contest).jpg ' Fight 'Question' Have you ever been in a fight? 'Answers' ' Yes (fight).jpg No (fight).jpg ' Snow 'Question' Have you ever seen snow falling? 'Answers' ' Yes (snow falling).jpg No (snow falling).jpg ' Secret 'Question' Can you keep a secret? 'Answers' I'mMoodyEel(I can keep a secret).png I'mNeatSword(I can't keep a secret).png Ice Cream Cone or Bowl 'Question' Is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl? 'Answers' is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl cone choice.JPG is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl bowl choice.JPG Drawing on the Sidewalk With Chalk 'Question' Do you like drawing on the sidewalk with chalk? 'Answers' sidewalk chalk yes answer.JPG sidewalk chalk no answer.JPG Favorite Place to See Wild Animals 'Question' Where is your favorite place to see wild animals? 'Answers' fav place to see wild animals TV answer.JPG fav place to see wild animals zoo answer.JPG fav place to see wild animals jungle answer.JPG Favorite Juice 'Question' What is your favorite juice? 'Answers' fav juice carrot answer.JPG fav juice apple answer.JPG fav juice grape answer.JPG fav juice orange answer.JPG fav juice tomato answer.JPG Money on the Street 'Question' Have you ever found money on the street? 'Answers' found money on the street no answer.JPG found money on the street yes answer.JPG Dodge ball 'Question' How does dodge ball make you feel? 'Answers' dodge ball excited answer.JPG dodge ball indifferent answer.JPG dodge ball terrified answer.JPG Collecting 'Question' What do you collect? 'Answers' what do you collect insects answer.JPG what do you collect rocks answer.JPG what do you collect baseball cards.JPG what do you collect action figures answer.JPG what do you collect nothing answer.JPG Bubble Gum Bubble Blowing 'Question' Can you blow a bubble gum bubble? 'Answers' bubble gum yes answer.JPG bubble gum no answer.JPG Favorite Kind of Music 'Question' What's your favorite kind of music? 'Answers' fav music rock answer.JPG fav music rap answer.JPG fav music jazz answer.JPG fav music classical answer.JPG fav music country answer.JPG Favorite Watersport 'Question' What's your favorite watersport? 'Answers' fav water sport swimming answer.JPG fave watersport waterskiing answer.JPG fave watersport sailing answer.JPG fave watersport diving answer.JPG Eating Dinner 'Question' Where do you eat dinner? 'Answers' dinner table answer.JPG Dinner TV answer.JPG Dinner sink answer.JPG Stuffed Animals 'Question' Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? 'Answers' stuffed animal yes answer.JPG stuffed animal no answer.JPG stuffed animal dont tell answer.JPG Sitting in Class 'Question' Where do you sit in class? 'Answers' sitting in class front answer.JPG sitting in class middle answer.JPG sitting in class back answer.JPG Rainy Days 'Question' What do you do on rainy days? 'Answers' rainy day vid game choice.JPG rainy day board game choice.JPG rainy day tv choice.JPG rainy day read choice.JPG Preferred Milk 'Question' What kind of milk do you drink? 'Answers' What kind of milk do you drink choco choice.JPG preferred milk regular choice.JPG preferred milk soy choice.JPG Sun Reactions 'Question' In the sun do you burn or tan? 'Answers' In the sun do you burn or tan burn choice.JPG sun reactions tan choice.JPG Hats 'Question' Which hat do you prefer? 'Answers' which hat do you prefer top hat choice.JPG preferred hats baseball cap choice.JPG preferred hats beanie choice.JPG preferred hats flat cap choice.JPG Surprise Party 'Question' Would you like someone to throw you a surprise party? 'Answers' Would you like someone to throw you a surprise party yes choice.JPG surprise party no party.JPG Favorite Subject 'Question' What's your favorite subject in school? 'Answers' what's your favorite subject in school LA choice.JPG fav subject math choice.JPG fav subject social studies choice.JPG fav subject science choice.JPG fav subject Fitness choice.JPG Pizza Toppings 'Question' What do you like on your pizza? 'Answers' what do you like on your pizza cheese choice.JPG pizza toppings pepperoni topping.JPG pizza toppings veggie topping.JPG pizza toppings anchovies choice.JPG Favorite Winter Sport 'Question' What's your favorite winter sport? 'Answers' whats your favorite winter sport skiing choice.JPG fave winter sport skating.JPG fav winter sport sitting by the fire.JPG Sleeping Outdoors 'Question' Have you ever slept outdoors? 'Answers' have you ever slept outdoors no answer.JPG sleeping outdoors yes answer.JPG Swimming 'Question' Do you know how to swim? 'Answers' do you know how to swim yes answer.JPG|Charanamo! *Sploosh* swimming no answer.JPG|Fast Fact: The fact that Crawfish can't swim correlates to British history as most pirates that sailed couldn't swim. Journals 'Question' Do you keep a journal? 'Answers' Do you keep a journal yes.JPG no.JPG Favorite Story Genre 'Question' What kind of story do you read? 'Answers' what kind of story do you read adventure.JPG mystery.JPG fairy tale.JPG si-fi.JPG fantasy.JPG Favorite Movie Genre 'Question' What's your favorite kind of movie? 'Answers' whats your fav kind of movie horror.JPG comedy.JPG action.JPG drama.JPG Favorite Kind of Sandwich 'Question' What kind of sandwich do you like? 'Answers' what kind of sandwich do you like the best PB&J.JPG|jelly. Sorry about the cutoffs. That's just how they appear on some. baloney.JPG hamburger.JPG tuna fish.JPG Skydiving 'Question' Would you ever go skydiving? 'Answers' would you ever go skydiving yes.JPG skydiving no.JPG A Million Dollars 'Question' What would you do with a million dollars? 'Answers' what would you do with a million dollars spend.JPG save.JPG charity.JPG Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica Friends